Hurry Hurry
by Kindle-Feather
Summary: When you first start off it's all so simple but the water only gets muddier from here. They thought they knew what they wanted, who they were going to be but six moons is a long time and a lot can change.


Dust motes danced in the thin slants of lavender-grey light that slipped through the tightly woven brambles of the den. Around her Amberpaw's denmates were still and quiet in sleep, their flanks rising and falling with each deep even breath. Their familiar scents, overpowering whatever trace that the former occupants had left, wreathed around her, warm and comforting as sleep.

Ashpaw lay sprawled near the edge, her thick tabby pelt guarding against the chill that sent the others huddling to the center of the den. Out of the range of Ash's long limbs Larkpaw lay curled in a neat ball, his nest impeccable and his tail covering his nose. His grey fur mingled with Willowpaw's who lay twisted into a seemingly impossible position with her paws in the air. Amberpaw's gaze finally fell on the ruffled red fur of Cherrypaw who lay half in and half out of the nest they were sharing.

Amberpaw rose and stepped carefully past the tangled forms of her friends, almost reaching the outskirts of the den before stepping on Willowpaw's white-tipped tail.

Willowpaw gave a shrill screech that Amberpaw suspected was more out of shock than actual pain. Chaos broke loose for all of a heartbeat as Ashpaw sprang to her paws, legs braced in a fighting stance. Cherrypaw flipped over and half sat up, her blue eyes gazing frantically around the den. Calm as usual Larkpaw lifted his head, surveyed the scene, flicked an ear and settled back down.

Rolling her eyes at her denmates Amberpaw padded out of the den, Willowpaw's lamentations fading into murmurs as she move away.

From the freshkill pile Fernfoot waved his tail to call her attention; "Amberpaw! Nice to see you up on time!" He meowed conversationally as he approached. "I suppose I should expect that from Cedarstar's daughter."

"Are the other apprentices up or do we need to wake them?" Dustcloud asked, looking like she'd enjoy hauling the new apprentices out of the den.

Mistyheart bounded over, looking amused; "Based on the fact that it sounds like there's a fox loose in the den I think they're probably up." She smiled at Amberpaw, catching the ginger apprentice's sheepish look.

Sure enough Larkpaw padded out of the den, his grey fur still ruffled along his spine where Willowpaw had clearly refused to help him. Cherrypaw followed on his heels, yawning and stopping to shake a leaf out her fur. Ashpaw came next, almost bowling Cherrypaw over in her eagerness to reach Amberpaw and the warriors.

Having assembled they all looked expectantly at the den, waiting for Willowpaw to emerge, which she did in time. Parading out the den with her head and tail held high, she looked at their expectant faces, smirked and stopped to stretch before sauntering over to them.

"Nice of you to finally join us." Dustcloud drawled, her sardonic gaze meeting Willowpaw's defiant eyes.

Willowpaw broke the eye contact first and flicked her head, sitting down to lick one neat white paw, her copper eyes lowered.

Amberpaw sighed and flicked Willowpaw's ear with her own tail, Willowpaw looked up and tilted her head questioningly. The ginger apprentice turned her green eyes towards the still scowling Dustcloud then looked pointedly at her tabby friend. Willowpaw just rolled her eyes and flounced off to finish grooming her fur elsewhere.

Amberpaw shook her head at the pale tabby, then she stiffened as her pelt prickled with the sensation of being watched. Turning to look over her shoulder she locked eyes with her mother.

Cedarstar stood on the high, sturdy branch of the lightning tree, surveying the camp with watchful green eyes, only a few shades lighter than Amberpaw's. The red-pelted leader held her daughter's gaze for a moment then lifted her chin and broke their eye contact.

Amberpaw knew what the look meant; it was a warning and an expectation. _I expect great things of you because I know you are capable, don't disappoint me._

"Hey little jewel. Although I suppose you're all grown up now." Foxstep purred, touching his nose to Amberpaw's ear.

"Not quite, I've still got a long way to go." Amberpaw laughed, "There's a lot to learn before I'm ready to be a warrior."

The sandy warrior stepped back to look at his daughter; "You were always the practical one. You're going to make us proud, I know you will."

Amberpaw ducked her head, hiding the flash of worry she knew was showing in her eyes.

Foxstep continued on blythely: "Now get going, Dustcloud looks like she's about to come over here and drag you away to train if you don't hurry up!"

A glance revealed that the deputy was pacing beside the other mentors, her amber eyes fixed on Amberpaw and Foxstep.

Waving her tail in farewell, Amberpaw bounded over to the group and padded over to stand beside Dustcloud.

"If you're quite finished chatting perhaps we could actually start training?" Dustcloud asked archly, her tone sharp as claws.

Amberpaw nodded, trying not to show the hurt she felt as she held Dustcloud's piercing gaze.

"Uh, I know we're all ready to go but Beechclaw still isn't here." Mistyheart piped up from where her small form was almost hidden by Ashpaw.

Without a word Dustcloud bounded over to the warriors den, the brambles rustled slightly as she shouldered her way inside.

Moments later Amberpaw winced at the loud yowl that issued from the den, a quick glance around revealed that the rest of the group were having similar reactions.

The yowl died away and Dustcloud padded back out looking as cool as she had when she'd entered the den. Stumbling behind her, ruffled and irate, was Beechclaw.

The large brown and white tom stopped next to Larkpaw, the grey apprentice stared at him with his mouth wide open and his ears pressed against his head.

Amberpaw winced at Larkpaw's expression, feeling even worse as Beechclaw began to pick leaves and scraps of moss from his thick pelt.

She was about to say something to her friend when Dustcloud flicked her ear, "Come on, I want to at least give you a tour of the territory before sundown."

Amberpaw nodded and followed her mentor out the camp, shooting a last look over her shoulder at them before turning to face the forest before her.

* * *

 **How you enjoyed that, it's just a cute little story I'm working on for fun! If people like this I do have extensive plot lines** **planned out** **for each character already so it might be on the longer side.** **Let me know what you think!**

 **~ Feathers**


End file.
